


Execution

by Majorashat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Child Death, Genocide Route, Underswap Papyrus, babus first work, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorashat/pseuds/Majorashat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus knew that the human had done the killing, he knew that he would be the only thing keeping them from destroying this entire timeline. But soon the child came back to the hall, only something was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Execution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever! So comments are greatly appreciated! Im very sorry in advance about my rather horrendus grammer and if anything seems very sloppily written. But anyways! I cried when i was thinking about this! Thanks for reading!

Papyrus leaned behind the pillar of the judgement hall, holding close to him a blue scarf. He lit a cigarette and huffed it, thinking about what Chara had done. In a matter of hours, they had destroyed almost all life in the underground. Including his brother. He knew that he had to kill Chara, to prevent them from ever getting to Toriel. 

He knew he would die eventually

He also knew that Chara wasnt the one in control

He knew that the Chara he knew, the Chara who had freed everyone from the underground before their RESET, was still there

The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his daydream, he hid behind the pillar. Preparing the same speech that the kid had heard time after time again. The child approached the three pillars that were always close together and stopped. Papyrus stood in front of them.

“Lets just get to the-” He took a closer look at them, the blank expression that they had been wearing during all his previous fights with them was gone. Now he saw the Chara he knew, the rosy cheeked, brown eyed child that he knew and loved. 

And they were crying

He looked away and summoned his first attack, preparing to launch it at them.

They stood there, crying and whimpering. And then for the first time since they started this mindless killing, they spoke.

“Help… Frisk is… control…” The child was visibly in pain, cringing and wincing

He tapped out his cigarette on the ground and dropped it “Look kid… I know, I know that the Chara i know is still there… so please…” he opened his arms for a hug “Drop the knife kid, you can be a better person if you just try.” He gave a rather forced smile, Maybe this time the kid would be easy and Frisk would just give up and leave Chara alone.

Chara wiped their face, they looked at the knife in their shaking hand and dropped it, slowly shambling towards Papyrus and hugging him. 

“Not me… Its Frisk…” they clutched the back of his sweatshirt and cried in his shoulder

“I know kid… I know…” He held the back of their sweater, sighing “Hey kid…”

Chara continued to cry on his shoulder, giving shaky breaths, they sniffed and looked up at him “W-what?”  
He hugged the child tightly and used an arm to pat the back of their head “Chara… You know i love you right? And i know that… that thing is in control…” He un-summoned his first attack and silently summoned a few bones poised at the child's back “And i know that you can be a better person…”

Chara nodded and sniffed, keeping their face buried in his sweatshirt, they then looked up at him and stared him in the eyes “I just want Asgore… I want to go home…”

Papyrus looked away and back at the bones behind him, he hugged the child tighter and closed his eyes “I know you do… and i’m sorry but… you can’t…” The bones then shot forward and impaled them in the childs back, they arched their back and screamed, their face looking towards the ceiling as blood poured from their back. Papyrus continued rubbing their head, now shushing them.

“Im sorry… im sorry… im sorry…” He choked out through tears “Please Chara… if you love me then… dont come back please…” 

Charas screamed turned into whimpers, they clutched the back of Papyrus shirt and cried into his shoulder, their breathing slowing. The bones disappeared and left a bleeding hole in their sweater 

“P-pap...pyrus…I...sorry…” their breathing was painfully slow and ragged, their voice hoarse “no more…”

He clutched the human close to them and continued to comfort them as they died, his final words to them being “please dont come back” He soon held their limp lifeless body in his arms. He wiped away and tears in his eyes and layed Chara on the ground, closing their eyes and their mouth. They looked so peaceful. And he hated it. He prepared for them to RESET, for him to be right back behind that pillar.

But it never came

He waited hours, watching the body as the color drained from its face. Soon he decided that… it was worth a try

He picked up their body and held it under its knees and their back, walking towards the throne room with his head hung. He opened the door to the throne room, immediatly greeted by the Queen 

“Oh, hello Pa-” Toriel froze, seeing the limp lifeless body in his arms, she bowed her head “I see…” 

She walked over to him and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him to stop the stream of tears that came from his eye sockets

“You did the right thing Papyrus... “ He only responded with a simple nod. Still awaiting a RESET. He handed over the body to Toriel, who took it gently and rubbed its hair

“Poor child… But… its for the best… Come Papyrus” She began walking towards the basement, where a waiting coffin lay. The two approached the room and layed the child on a table. Toriel took out a sheet of red cloth and began to wrap the body in it. Laying its hands over its chest. 

Papyrus simply stared at the ground, knowing that this time he didnt kill them to stop them. There was no fight this time. This was an execution. Toriel soon finished wrapping the child, making sure that none of it was visible.

“Would you like to... extract…” He simply stared at her and shook his head “I see... “ She laid the body in the coffin and rubbed over their heart area, summoning their soul and grabbing it in gentle hands.

“Red soul… just like Frisks…” She smiled and looked back over to Papyrus “If you have anything you would… like to say before-” She was cut off by a shake of his head “I see, well… It is time Papyrus…” 

He walked over to her and nodded, then closed the coffin. Not before laying the childs knife and locket into the coffin next to them 

“Let's go Toriel…” she nodded and walked out the room, Papyrus followed and gave one more look at the coffin before leaving the room. His last words before leaving were “please… dont come back…”

They never did

And Papyrus visited that coffin every day, apologizing over and over and telling it that its not their fault. Even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

“I'm sorry kid… I love you…”

He paused

“Go to hell…”


End file.
